Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 42: Ultimate Sacrifice
The Ultimate Sacrifice were a glowing red witch cannot to controlling in a loossing controll at the work. Plot This is fighting other is Giant Robot. Ben and Co. get a fight the Master, the real Humungousaur in a fighting that... (Ben): Looks like you need an other like Humungousaur. Giant Robot his wrapping Humungousaur's legs in a world. (Ben): It real, dramatic! (Goes Ultimate with a dramatic transformation sequence) Ultimate Humungousaur! (glows red, and shoot missile in a Giant Robot and explosion) It appears, Gwen and the Black Knight to running in. (Black Knight): What's going on? (Ben): We, get out! (to punched at down) We cannot now! (Gwen): It stealth control. (Black Knight): (holding a laser gun from his hands on shot red laser to Ben at the ground) When, it work. (turned normal shape) (Gwen): Come on! His looks at the Ultimate Humungousaur defeat. (Black Knight): Why didn't you tell us where you were going? State, Gwen reading on spell book. (Black Knight): Gwen? (Gwen): Imperium Im Mentum! (Black Knight): Stop! His a pink flame at the ground, dive after the victim, causing a bright flash after the spell has taken effect, and turned normal with Ben. (Black Knight): Ben, we cannot together... (it Ben glowing normal) (Ben): Thanks, we for me, he get it. (kisses other forehead, to walking at coping in Ben and teleports into green world) He's gone. (All): Ben! (Ben): We cannot. I'm too young to die and too famous, not to mention handsome and smart and talentive and charming let's not forget that. But, if I am dead, chances of the place with the fired red light is not where I wanna go. (his put it up with Ultimatrix and summons to Rayquaza appears) (Gwen): Rayquaza? Inside the Ultimatrix. (Ben): Where i am? I'm in the Ultimatrix's system! (looks at system) We cannot believing. Although Ben walked in, wondering what would be waiting for him in the realm of the Ultimatrix/All-Power-Trix morre. There was a small earthquake and out from the ground came (in order): Sentient Ultimate Swampfire, Upgrade, NRG, Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Wildmutt and finally Humungousaur. Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls in from the city. (Ben): What's going on? (Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt): Sorry I'm late! Ben other emotioned at the face. (Sentient Ultimate Upgrade): Oh, we really cannot saytion. (Ben): But..but you are supposed to be blank slates that I can imput my personality into! (Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo): You lie! Possbilty, Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo screamed at Noah and he crashed into the building apartment. (Ben): It is real crosstime! (is screamed on the Sentient Ultimate Forms) (Sentient Ultimate NRG): (non-speaking work) (Ben): Oh yeah? Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey tied up Ben in a web, Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt carried him. (Sentient Ultimate Swampfire): Apprently. Meanwhile... (Ben): Yeah, it looks this some the dramatic formerly. (Gwen): But... (Black Knight): This is charge. (Gwen): It good. Ultimatrix evolved with All-Power-Trix other installing Ultimate Forms. (Ben): About it installing. (Gwen): Oh, boy. We together it cross Master Control. Rayquaza flew in and using the portal into green world, and using hyperspace. Installing from the All-Power-Trix in the work. Meanwhile... (Ben): Sit work. Ben was being dragged to his doom. He managed to active the Ultimatrix on his wrist and transformed. (Ben, goes alien with a dramatic transformation sequence): Ghostfreak! Ben other flew in and up. (Ben): No more mister nice guy! (Sentient Ultimate NRG): (he's shooting blaster at Ben and using froze Ben after revolution) (Ben): Dramatic! (transforming with a dramatic transformation sequence) Heatblast! Were Heatblast from the ice ground like in The Ultimate Sacrifice, and the transforming with a dramatic transformation sequence. (Ben): Terraspin! (blows the wind and flew up to down, because and the world, witch down) He's a hero and more important...he's my best friend. (transforming with a dramatic transformation sequence) Diamondhead! He's all Sentient to defeat Ben in a ground. And detransforming with a dramatic transformation sequence. (Ben): Dramatic, we code. (Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur): Well....I guess....I have no choice. I'm sorry. I apologize to you all. I never meant for you to suffer in here. Goodbye. Let you live your new lives happily. His a flew with Sentient Ultimate Big Chill but because in Hyper Beam at the to work. (Illusion Ben): It works to me! (Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur): You tell me! (Illusion Ben): I am Ben 10, we can only summons had Rayquaza. After you and me alone. (Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur): Well, There goes my Saturday night. Guess I'll have to spend it fixing this thing. (Illusion Ben): It so want. (slapped the down on All-Power-Trix to installing completed, and transforming) Humungousaur! (Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur): We cannot other Vaxasaurian! (Illusion Ben): Not a change! (Goes Ultimate with a dramatic transformation sequence) Ultimate Humungousaur! (it installing completed) (Ben): (transforming) Way Big! He's cannot all Sentient to the down. But Ben chased him. (Illusion Ben): What's going on? (Ben): It can retreat? (Illusion Ben): It's too long! Has sentient other legs at Way Big it detransformed. (Illusion Ben): Ben! (his full Anodite appears) (Gwen): I am Anodite. (Ben): It now. (Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur): RETREAT! (Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey, questioned): RETREAT! (Illusion Ben): (going into with a dramatic transformation sequence) Smallarge! (a new alien form) (Gwen): What? No! Ben jumping in other a lava. (Illusion Ben): Ben! (detransformed, and appears) To be completed...